Une de plus
by bilou
Summary: Roxane se retrouve à l'école du professeur Xavier et découvre un monde étrange et imprévisible.
1. Chapitre 1

Cette histoire se passe après le deuxième film, et je ne tiens pas compte des dessins animés, que je n'ai jamais vu (c'est pas l'envi qui manque, croyez moi !). Donc voilà, c'est pas super super, mais j'ai écrit tout ça rapidement, donc PLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE ne me lapidez pas ! Mais bien sûr vous pouvez laisser une petite review, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise je m'en fiche, du moment que c'est objectif et pas trop méchant.  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Orphelinat "Bonté De France", Minnesota, 26 décembre. Il faisait froid, dans le dortoir. Roxane se leva à contrec?ur et enfila son uniforme noir. Ici, tout le monde était toujours en deuil. Comme tous les matins elle descendit manger, puis fit sa toilette. C'était les vacances. Elle pouvait se promener tant qu'elle le voulait pendant la journée, du moment que c'était dans l'orphelinat. La jeune fille se sentait bizarre, aujourd'hui. Pas forcément mal, mais sa tête lui tournait, elle se sentait comme ivre, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais touché à une goutte d'alcool de sa vie. Le règlement des religieuses était strict. Et de toute façon, même si elle avait voulu en boire clandestinement, elle n'aurait pas pu.  
  
Evelyne, l'une des religieuse qui s'occupaient des orphelines, était particulièrement hargneuse avec elle. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, à l'age de quatre ans, la jeune fille était devenue son souffre- douleur. La moindre erreur valait la pire punition. Ainsi, un jour, pour avoir sali son uniforme lors d'une promenade en forêt, Roxane avait reçu quatre coups de bâton.  
  
L'adolescente avait aujourd'hui quinze ans depuis à peu près six mois. Elle se sentait vide, comme une coquille de noix dont l'intérieur a fini par pourrir. Roxane ouvrit l'une des fenêtres du dortoir, et laissa l'air glacé s'engouffrer dans ses longs cheveux roux cuivrés. Elle resta un moment ainsi, puis referma la fenêtre. Elle se sentait vraiment bizarre. Glacée et fatiguée, elle mit son manteau en s'allongea sur son lit. A peine avait-elle fermé ses yeux qu'une voix glaciale et affreusement familière les lui fit rouvrire.  
  
- Alors, je vois que tu n'as rien à faire.  
  
Ce n'était pas une question.  
  
- J'ai justement besoin de quelqu'un pour aller chercher quelques petites affaires à la ville.  
  
Sans prononcer un mot, Roxane suivit Evelyne jusqu'à la porte principale. Dehors, le froid était tellement mordant que si l'on avait laissé tomber une goutte d'eau à un mètre de la terre, elle aurait gelé avant de toucher le sol. La religieuse lui donna un panier d'osier qui serait probablement trop petit pour la totalité des courses, la liste et l'argent. Il y avait beaucoup d'argent, et beaucoup de choses à acheter. Roxane, en marchant, se dit qu'elle devrait en porter au moins la moitié dans ses bras, si bien qu'elle risquait des engelures aux mains. Bien sûr, on ne lui avait jamais donné de gants. Elle avait juste un manteau, chaud juste ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas mourir de froid, et un bonnet de laine. Et tout cela ne suffisait pas à lui donner chaud, surtout ce jour-là. Le froid, naturellement présent dans cette partie de l'Amérique, avait chuté de cinq degré par rapport aux plus basses températures de l'année en général. Le jeune fille avait l'impression d'évoluer dans de l'eau glacée. Elle arriva à la ville en une demi-heure. Elle alla faire ses courses, et resta un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire pour se réchauffer.  
  
Puis elle reprit la route vers l'orphelinat. Mais elle n'avait pas parcouru la moitié du chemin qu'elle trébucha. Toutes les provisions se déversèrent sur le sol, roulèrent en s'éloignant d'elle et les unes des autres. Roxane, du mieux qu'elle put, se releva malgré la douleur qui émanait de sa cheville et se mit à boiter après les produits. Mais elle s'était trop approchée du bord d'un ravin. En temps normal, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à s'arrêter à temps. Mais elle venait de se tordre la cheville.  
  
Lorsqu'elle vit le précipice et qu'elle tenta de stopper sa course, sa cheville se déroba sous elle et elle s'étala de tout son long sur la pente qui précède souvent les ravins. Elle sentit la morsure des pierres lui lacérer les bras, en plus de celle du froid, et plongea dans le vide. Elle sentit le vent lui fouetter la figure. Sa chute dura trois secondes. Pendant ces trois secondes, elle se sentit incroyablement sereine. Elle allait mourir. Elle ne retournerait jamais dans l'horrible orphelinat de la Bonté de France. Elle n'aurait plus jamais froid, elle n'aurait plus jamais peur, plus jamais mal, plus jamais triste. Elle ferma les yeux.  
  
Soudain, il lui sembla qu'elle était ralentie dans sa chute. Elle sentit les branches d'arbre la fouetter, mais pas comme elles auraient du fouetter quelqu'un venant de tomber de vingt mètres de haut. Puis elle sentit le choc désagréable de son corps contre le sol, puis ce fut le trou noir. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Roxane était couchée dans un lit. Elle était bien, avait chaud. Elle vit un homme assis devant une cheminée où un grand feu ronflait avec ardeur.  
  
- Où. Où suis-je?  
  
L'homme se retourna.  
  
- Tu es chez moi. Dans la vallée.  
  
- Qui êtes-vous?  
  
- C'est sans importance. Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas te tuer. Beaucoup de chance. Peut-être un peu trop, même.  
  
- Que voulez-vous dire?  
  
- Rien, ce n'est pas grave. Comment te sens-tu?  
  
- Bien. Très bien.  
  
- Alors tant mieux. Tu habites à la ville?  
  
- Non, je suis à l'orphelinat, plus loin.  
  
- Je sais où c'est. Veux-tu que je les prévienne que tu es chez moi?  
  
- . Non.  
  
- Non?!  
  
- Je. Je crois que je vais m'en aller.  
  
Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit ce qui restait de l'argent donné par la religieuse. Onze dollars.  
  
- Je vais prendre un bus. Je vais aller dans le sud. Je ne reviendrai jamais.  
  
- Tu ne te plais pas, à ton orphelinat?  
  
- A votre avis? Tout le monde me déteste, là-bas. Alors autant partir. Comme ça, tout le monde sera content!  
  
- Tu à l'air décidée. Mais crois-moi, avec onze dollars tu n'iras pas bien loin!  
  
L'homme alla prendre une boite en fer sur sa table et la donna à Roxane.  
  
- Il y a exactement trois mille dollars. Je te les offre.  
  
- Quoi?! Mais. Mais je ne peux pas accepter! C'est beaucoup trop d'argent! Comment allez-vous faire?  
  
- Je mets cet argent de côté parce qu'il ne m'est d'aucune utilité. Celui que j'utilise pour mes achats personnels est à la banque, jeune fille. Dans cette boite il n'y a que les extras qui ne me serviront jamais à rien. Alors autant que tu les prennes.  
  
La jeune fille bafouilla sa reconnaissance à cet homme étrange. Il était banal, sinon que ses yeux était étranges, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. La pénombre régnait dans la pièce, malgré le feu.  
  
- Je voulais encore te poser une question. Pourquoi les autres, à l'orphelinat, te détestent-ils?  
  
- Heu. C'est. C'est parce que quelques fois, il se passe des trucs étranges autours de moi. Fenêtre qui éclate, par exemple. En fait, je crois que c'est parce que je n'ai pas de chance. Je suis au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et c'est moi qui trinque. Mais je ne suis pas une mutante! Ajouta-t-elle soudain sur le ton de la défense. On m'a fait passer des tests, et je suis complètement normale.  
  
- Tu trouves ça si horrible que ça, un mutant?  
  
- Et bien. En fait, un mutant en lui même n'a rien d'horrible. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il doit endurer qui rend l'existence horrible, à mon avis. C'est pour ça que je n'aimerais pas être une mutante. Mais comme je n'en suis pas une, il n'y a pas de problème.  
  
- Sais-tu pourquoi je vis ici?  
  
- Et bien. Vous n'aimez pas la compagnie?  
  
Mais elle savait bien que ce n'était pas ça.  
  
- Vous êtes un mutant, n'est-ce pas?  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne suis plus tout à fait normal.  
  
- Et c'est. Si dur? Je veux dire. Avec les autres?  
  
- Oui. Ils ont peur de moi et pour cela me rejettent.  
  
- Quel est votre pouvoir?  
  
- Je possède une vision thermique. Je distingue le chaud du froid. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu te voir, dans la neige.  
  
Il y eut un silence gêné, puis l'homme lui donna un manteau beaucoup plus chaud que celui qu'elle portait, ainsi que des gants et une grosse écharpe. Il lui conseilla de partir tout de suite pour avoir le temps de prendre le train avant que sa disparition ne soit découverte. Deux heures plus tard, elle était installée dans un wagon-lit, en troisième classe. 


End file.
